the_stuffed_animal_showfandomcom-20200216-history
Alumni Assemble
Alumni Assemble is the fourth episode of the twenty-seventh season. Plot In Sydney, Master Baby opens the door to his camper van and exits it. He states that he enjoys seeing the sights but the only thing he enjoys more is revenge and that he will have his revenge on Bedtime Bear but first has to put a team together. As he walks through the streets of Sydney, Master Baby says that the right team needs the right people and that he knows that he knows just who to get and states that he will have to call on some old friends to help him out. Further in at downtown Sydney, a chipmunk named Almindore is giving out demonstrations at a stand known as Almindore's Amazing Arrow Tricks. Zachary states that he would like to see one and is forced to pay $10 to do so, but in the end he still liked the trick itself. A gopher named Macintosh then gives $10 to Hunter to see an "Amazing Arrow Trick" and is impressed followed by a wallaby named Wyler who also gives Hunter $10 to see it and enjoys it thoroughly. Suddenly, Master Baby arrives to talk to Almindore and the latter asks if he is interested in seeing one of his arrow tricks, Master Baby replies with saying that he doesn't want to right now as he has a plan for revenge on Bedtime Bear. Almindore is shocked by the fact that Bedtime Bear is alive due to the fact that they knew each other over 500 years ago and Master Baby states that he is building a team and was wondering if he would like to join in. Almindore gladly accepts being Master Baby's minion and realizes that he has a good amount of money with $30, meaning that he can leave Almindore's Amazing Arrow Tricks. Master Baby is happy about Almindore's answer but says that the searching is not over yet and they walk around downtown Sydney. Elsewhere at a stand in downtown Sydney, Bingo and Ringo are advertising their food stand and state that they have breads, pastries, lollipops and chicken tenders, claiming there to be "enough food to go around". A porcupine named Spikyshorts overhears this and asks for the bag of chicken tenders. However, just as Bingo was going to hand over the chicken tender bag to Spikyshorts, a common monkey thief named Banana swings in and takes all of the food, from breads to pastries to lollipops to chicken tenders. Bingo and Ringo see this and they chase after Banana, but in the midst of it, Banana tries to reason with them for why he stole the food, saying that he's a very hungry soul and doesn't have any money, thus needing the food in the process. He then tricks them by saying that he saw another thief nearby them, leading them to turn around giving Banana enough time to run off with all of the food, as soon as Bingo and Ringo turn back around, they see that Banana has escaped. Bingo is frustrated by this fact but Ringo states that they will capture him soon. Elsewhere Banana stops running when he reaches a brick wall at downtown Sydney and looks to eat all of the food he stole. He starts to suck on a pomegranate lollipop as Master Baby and Almindore arrive which Banana is pleased to see them, due to the fact they have not seen each other since they attended Wallaby's Reform School for Psychopaths. Master Baby tells him that he wants to get revenge on Bedtime Bear and Almindore explains to Banana that he's building a team. Banana is unsure what they mean and ask what they are getting at, Master Baby says that he is wondering if he would accept his offer as becoming one of his minions. After finishing his pomegranate lollipop, Banana comes to a conclusion and decides that he will join Master Baby in his quest for revenge, something the latter is glad about. After Banana accepts Master Baby's offer, footsteps are heard and they are revealed to be Bingo, Ringo, Spikyshorts, Zachary, Macintosh and Wyler and they have all teamed up for their respective reasons: Bingo and Ringo for Banana stealing all of the food, Spikyshorts for not receiving the chicken tenders due to Banana stealing them and Zachary, Macintosh and Wyler for not seeing more demonstrations of Almindore's Amazing Arrow Tricks. Master Baby then sarcastically wonders what they should do against this brigade but then switches back to his normal voice, deciding to fight and he punches Spikyshorts not long after his decision was made. He then tells Almindore and Banana to come on and help him attack the rest of them, which they oblige. Despite their efforts of trying to tackle the two, Hunter superkicks Bingo and Banana chokeslams Ringo and then Master Baby kicks Zachary in the chest and delivers a vertical suplex powerslam to him and he turns his attention to Macintosh and Almindore and he believes that Hunter and Banana have them under control. He turns out to be right as Almindore knocks down Macintosh with a hammerlock lariat and Banana drops Almindore with a spinning heel kick. After the battle, Master Baby, Almindore and Banana stand tall and tell them to "bow down to the alumni". Not long after, Banana states it was great to be back to fighting and wonders if they will do it all of the time, Master Baby replies that if any threats get in his way of getting revenge on Bedtime Bear, they will fight. Almindore says that it is great to be reunited with them and Master Baby states that he is happy that he has his team built and chose Hunter and Banana to be on it and tells them to get to the camper van, Almindore and Banana obey his order and they all leave downtown Sydney and run until they get to their destination. They hop into the camper van and Banana is impressed with the vehicle, saying that it is deluxe and believes that it is amazing that they will be sleeping inside there. Master Baby appreciates Banana complimenting the camper van and Almindore also says that he likes the living conditions but states that all of the fighting they previously did works up an appetite and that it has been a few hours since he ate and wonders if there is anything to eat. Banana says that he came to the right place as he still has plenty of food that he stole. He looks at all of the food he stole to see what he can get and sees that he has nine chicken tenders and three breads meaning that since it all goes in evenly, he can give him, Master Baby and Almindore three chicken tenders and one bread each to make a meal and says that the food will soon be ready and Almindore thanks him. The yellow monkey then dumps out all of the chicken tenders from the bag and takes out the three breads from the bag they were in and then grabs three plates and places three chicken tenders and one bread on each and Banana picks them all up and puts them on the table and announces that dinner is served. Master Baby and Hunter then sit on their respective chairs after seeing this and so does Banana and are ready to eat their dinners. First, Banana eats his loaf of bread and three chicken tenders, followed by Almindore doing the same and Master Baby eating his dinner as well. Almindore then says that he will wash the dishes and Master Baby states that he will show them to their beds afterwards, then the doll goes over to the sink and washes all of the dishes one-by-one and not long after, he puts them up in the top cabin by the sink. The baby doll thanks Almindore for doing the dishes and shows them to their beds. First, showing them his bed by pulling out a futon and then he pushes a button that leads to the roof and he, Almindore and Banana upstairs to see a bunk bed, which Master Baby tells them that they are their beds and says that they can take whichever one they want, Almindore decides on the top bunk and hops in and Banana takes the bottom bunk and goes onto the bed he chose. Master Baby then says good night to Almindore and Banana and they say good night back and after he turns off the lamp in the upstairs room and goes downstairs, Hunter and Banana both say good night to each other. Downstairs at the camper van, Master Baby hops onto the futon and tucks himself in and begins an evil monologue stating that he will soon annihilate Bedtime Bear and everybody will be terrified and that justice will be served when he comes out on top and says that he is coming for Bedtime Bear and laughs maniacally, then stating that vengeance will be sweet and turns off the lamp in the downstairs room and goes to sleep as the episode ends. Characters *Master Baby *Almindore *Banana Anderson *Zachary Barracuda *Macintosh *Wyler Wallaby *Spikyshorts Trivia *The title of the episode is a pun on the line "avengers assemble". *When Banana says "well, you've certainly come to the right place" to Almindore, it is a reference to the same line said by Deema from Bubble Guppies. Category:Season 27 episodes Category:Episodes